Hakuouki : Demon of the Student Council
by backthehellup
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru is not really one to be so careless, so distracted, so out of it. So why again is she stuck with six insanely hot guys bent on making her do dog's work for them?  Ouran parody


Disclaimer: I own neither Hakuouki nor Ouran High School Host Club, they are owned by their respective and awesome companies.

Warnings: Sexual references [?]; fictional characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Oh and there's a group of guys who call themselves the Shinsengumi."

Yukimura Chizuru stops short at her friend's words, staring blankly as if she has just missed an unfunny joke. Chuujitsu Sen, pauses and turns back to look at her old-time friend quizzically. She silently asks her what her problem is before Chizuru snaps out of her gaze and shakes her head, her black hair tied in a high ponytail whipping behind her as she does so. She jogs up to catch up with her friend and resumes to walking in sync with her towards the rest of their trip to school.

"You might be some blank country girl from Kyoto, Chizuru, but that doesn't mean you're supposed to act like it." Sen scolds her playfully, a grin tugging at her lips. "But anyway, shall I continue?"

Chizuru nods ferverently, her ponytail bobbing up and down along with her. The sight of her eagerness seems to amuse Sen a lot. "You were talking about the Shinsengumi right? Like those ronin from old Japan?"

"You're talking like you're not even in Japan!" Sen guffaws as she lets go of her usual lady-like manners. Students who seem to wear the same school uniform look weirdly at her before turning back to their task of attempting not to be late for the first day of classes. Well, it isn't everyday that they see Tokugawa High School's Princess being so unrefined. "But yes, they are named for those ronin. And coincidentally, they're even named the same – but that's beside the point."

"Anyway, the Shinsengumi is practically our student council – more or less." From her mischievous grin, Chizuru suspects that the information Sen has provided is not even the whole of it. "…however, there's a twist. Ever heard of those "jack-of-all-trades" kinds of club? They're the ones where any of the students can actually request to do any kind of dirty work; blackmail, investigations, everything."

Piecing together where this is going is not really too hard for anyone, not even Chizuru.

"So these Shinsengumi guys are like that? That sounds hard on them." She comments carelessly, pondering on the thought on why anyone would actually want to be ordered around like that.

"Oh, not really. They get paid in return anyway." Sen shrugs nonchalantly, as if it means nothing to her. "And besides, it's actually the student council's duty to '_make students life better'_in school. So I guess it's a win-win situation!"

Chizuru purses her lips. "But it doesn't seem to be on their part… I mean, we're just high school kids."

"Like I said; part of their _duty_." Sen emphasizes her point and nods to give out a greater effect. "But yeah, they are pretty amazing. I mean really. There are three in the second year, one of which is the president. Then there are two in our batch, which makes them first years. But really, the most amazing is this kid in middle school – yes, I know. Don't give me that look, I didn't believe it either, at first."

"But, how?" Chizuru asks, a frown forming on her face. It doesn't seem like even Gossip Queen Sen has the answers.

"Well, the Shinsengumi was originally a middle-school club for Tokugawa Middle, with Kondou-sensei as the club advisor. It eventually moved to be the student council for Tokugawa High when their president, along with two other members, graduated." Sen explains. She opens her mouth to say more but is cut off with the warning bell.

"Oh, shoot – well, you won't learn anything from all my blabber. You know what they say, nothing done best than when actually done. Come on Chizuru!"

Sen immediately grabs her hand and pulls her along towards the school's gymnasium where the opening ceremonies were to be conducted.

And unexpectedly, where Yukimura Chizuru will first meet her own Prince Charming.

_Ahh, high school.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Reviews and the like will be awesome. Also, I'm sorry; the idea was just too good to pass up.


End file.
